Two Uninted makes One
by BrassRing184
Summary: if your really intrested read im not gona try to pressure you.


_Prolog_

"How long have we been walking through this twisted Hell?" a whisper echoed to a shadowed figure in the depth of the halls of the old Dwarfish kings, that once feasted and made merry but now over Centuries of being deserted, after the Great Battle of Dagorald . . ., it had grown to be such a place of utter terror that none who dare walk in make through to the other side.

"At least two days we should be out in a few." The shadowed figure said under his breath to the owner of the question.

_Chapter one:_

_The gaining and the Loss._

The she-elf fitted her bow and amid at her target. The Elves around her did so as well and prepared to let loose their arrows all fixed at the same target from different angles. The Judge let fly the white banner which caught the breeze and all arrows were released. There was a great swoooshing sound and every one turned to the target (a massive tree.) and saw that only one green arrow had landed dead center. "looks like it was only you this time, Lenethae." Called the Judge. All the elves grumbled with disapproval that a she-elf should do better then a male elf.

"the Final challenge of your task today is to cross through this bog with out getting your hair, head or hands wet." "But sir!" cried one of the elves. "how are we to swim with out getting our hands wet- I have not finished." Interrupted the judge. "you must have at least one part of your body touch the mess you are to pass through. I f you do not than you fail and will start over at lesson one working your way up to the beginning yet again some for the second and third and some for the First." He said looking at the new faces that stood before him. You shall start whenever you are ready after I let the banner go.

"Are you scared she-elf?" hissed an unpleasant voice from behind Lenethae. "Why should I be when I'm only up against you?" She retorted in a cool tone. "because your kind do not belong here. Nor will they stay here. I will make sure of that." He came closer. And whispered in her ear you would make a fine spouse for me if you would just step down and exit this tournament. Then I might even ask for your hand –

I f you don't shut-up I swear I'll cut off your head and I don't mean the one atop of your neck!" she spat in disgust. Just then she saw the white banner flowing from the banister of the judges table and she jumped of the edge of the cliff before the male left could reply and caught hold of a thick vine and swung her way across the bog letting her left boot skim the foul scented water and landed gracefully on the other side standing firm she drew a dagger from within her right boot and cut of the vine from the tree so the others could not mimic her and turned to wait for the others to try and pass through the bog on foot.

None prevailed. Except one who cleverly tied a piece of hithlain to an arrow and shot it across the bog letting it pierce through a tree looped his bow through the elfish rope and tied it securely to another tree and swung across also skimming the putrid water with his boot.

"Two successful elves have earned the right to be accounted worthy of the brand.

Amanor. Please step forward and remove your shirt so that a brand may be placed on your right shoulder." The elf called Amanor stepped forward and removed his tunic. and kneeled down. The white hot brand of a leaf encircling a star was placed on his right shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain and clutched at the grass beneath him.

"Lenethae would you please step forward and remove your shirt so that the brand may placed on your right shoulder." The male elves snickered. Lenethae stepped forward and kneeled removing her right arm from her tunic the male elves hooted at her gender and there were cat calls and gearing but Amanor stepped forward covering her chest so that only her bare right shoulder was exposed. "Show her more respect!" He shouted. "Do you not know who she is! What she is!" The brander stepped forward and The brand was placed on her right shoulder and burned the flesh away in the proper spot.

Lenethae stood up after she was done receiving her mark and held Amanor's tunic before her chest and let her tunic fall reveling another brand and that, was one of that of the rangers. All the elves fell into silence as she let drop more of her tunic showing but yet a third mark. There was dead silence throughout the forest for the third mark which she bore was that of the Assassin Elves. She put her right arm back into her sleeve and walked away. Those who saw her leave the clearing never saw her return.

Moria 

**Same Time**

"Were almost out of food." a Ranger muttered to a Wizard in the dark gloom of Moria.

"We should have a enough to make it to Lorien and then we will restock."

"And after Lorien?" The Ranger pressed further.

"We shall see In time. I must first take Council with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of the Golden Wood and their Captain Halidr of the Galadhrim, first before I take any further action.

The Ranger was thinking desperately to himself that they needed a better plan than this, but the fact that they would soon be arriving in a safe Haven made up for the unpleasantness in his stomach.

"Gandalf? Gandalf, I'm hungry."

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes but-

"than you should be fine."  
"Gandalf!"

"Pippin. . . . Merry hissed. Pippin here, have this." And he handed Pippin some bread.

"Thanks I knew I misplaced that." And Aragorn snatched the piece of bread away from the two hobbits. "Strider please can we have some bread of yours?"

"Were really hungry Pippin continued." Aragorn grinned inwardly.

"alright but it's my last piece so don't let it go to waste. Ill have to wait till I get to Lorien for anything else to eat." And he began to rummage through his knapsack for the piece but when he tried to hand it to them he was met with sorry and disappointing eyes.

'its alright." Pippin said in a tone that suggested that he and Merry realized they were asking to much for themselves again.

"But you can take an old mans instead?" called Gandalf over his shoulder.

"Well . . . I thought, maybe since you were a wizard that . . . well. . . I don't know . . . maybe you could, could get more, some how?"

"I am a wizard indeed but not one that can produce food when necessary." Answered Gandalf. And they continued to climb the long staircase of Moria.

When they reached the top of the long stair case they stopped.

"Gandalf?" Frodo Questioned.

"I have no memory of this place." He muttered sadly.

They made camp and waited while Gandalf sat in deep thought trying to figure out witch tunnel to take.

Frodo sighed after a half an hour of waiting he finally got up to speak with Gandalf. On his way up to were the wizard was siting he saw something move below him. He peard over the ledge of the steps and saw it move again. He quickly moved up to wear Gandalf was sitting and told him that there was something moving beneath them.

"it's Gollum." Gandalf stated. "He's been following us for three days.

"Gollum?" Frodo whispered in shock. "He escaped Barad-dur." Frodo hissed.

"Escaped? He was set free, after the Orcs got what they needed from him. Smegal life is a sad story. Yes Smeagal, he said looking amused at the surprised look on his face. "That's what he was called before the ring took hold of him, before it corrupted him." Gandalf's voice trailed off.

**Mirkwood **

**Same time**

Lenethae took her arrow's that had been collected for her at he exit gate and quickly mounted her steed. She rode off before anyone could stop or talk to her.

About two hours later she arrived at the gates to her home and her family of a town.

When she walked in all of the little children came rushing up to her to give her hugs. She dismounted and let them knock her off her feet. She began to laugh and tickle them and they soon joined in her laughter. Finally she managed to get to her feet and the Adults came to claim their Children.

"So how did it go?" asked her mother. In a stern voice. Lenethae's mother did not approve of her daughters choices most of the time, when she should be in cleaning she's out hunting, when she should be in bed she's out practicing fencing or archery. When she should be at home resting or cooking she's out training with the other male elves to keep in shape when even though she stayed perfectly lean and pale skinned Her mother just thought it unworthy of her daughters time to stay out and act like a male when she be female. It just wasn't right in her mothers mind even though everyone else in the village admired and respected her especially her father. Her mother was just set against the whole thing interlay. I met the same standards as the Male Mirkwood elf. She announced to everyone. They all cheered and clapped for her with smiles on their faces.

"Lets celebrate with the Feast!" Cried one of the Villagers.

"THE feast" said Lenethae to her mother. Emphasizing on the word 'the'.

"They All knew you'd win so they spent the whole day preparing you a celebration party."

"They-? What?" Lenethae sounded confused.

"Come. Ill show you." And she lead her daughter to the towns Mess-hall. Inside the whole hall was decorated, with 'Congratulations Lenethae!' on a gold Banner hanging from the ceiling over the overly large fire place.

They ate and drank the whole night and were just at the point were the women and children began to clean up and the Male elves began to sit back and discuss the days events when Lenethae heard a noise out side the window that she was siting next to. She silently alerted the male-elf next to her and jabbed her finger towards the window with a stern expression on her face. He nodded and sent the warning across the room. The Women and children were move to the Wine cellar beneath ground in the kitchen and the male elves along with Lenethae gathered what weapons they had on them for not many had brought with them there knives or bows. But all had at least a dagger or two. They stood ready while one went to open the door and another had an arrow pointing at the door that was soon to be opened when the elf did so there was a loud bang a burst of blue light, a force that struck Lenethae so hard that she hit the slanted ceiling, male screams that echoed in Lenethae's ears that were of her people but their screams were full of terror, hate, and confusion. Lenethae hit the floor of the mess-hall with a sickening crunch full of pain and could see no more. But she could hear. She could hear the terrible screams of her people. She felt herself being lifted of the ground. She felt extremely light. She then realized he was transparent and naked. She was floating. She stood up straight and saw all of her companions were still on the floor there eyes open in udder terror. "no, NO!" she screamed tears welling in her eyes squeezing them shut and she screamed but then she realized, that she not make a sound. Anger mixed with hatred welled in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes became slits of Fury, Her hands balled, nails piercing her palms till they bled, and her teeth gritted together until they became a white band in her mouth. Her Heart beat began to quicken. It began to beat to fast for her body's liking and before she knew it her soul slipped back into her fainted body that lay mangled on the floor.

**Moria **

**One Day Later**

The Fellowship had found their way through the right tunnel and had just reached the Great Realm of Dwarrowdelf.

Sam spoke up.

"Are there still piles of Jewels lying around this place?" Asked Sam in Curiosity. Gimli Let out a heavy sigh. Knowing that the halls that were once full of life and spirit, full of his kin. The fact that they dwelt there no more was to much for him to bear so he walked on only in silence. Gandalf however answered his Question.

"No. the Orcs have often Plundered Moria; there is nothing left on the upper Halls. And since the dwarfs had fled, they are drowned in water or – in shadow of fear."

"Then what do the dwarves want to come back for?" Asked Sam.

"The Moria-Silver, Mithril. Moria was not famous for it's gold or Precious Jewels. It was the Mithril that caused them to delved to greedily and in the dark they woke a Monster of both shadow and flame. They fled leaving all of what they owned including the Mithril. Most of it the orcs have recovered and given to Sauron in tribute. Billbo had a corselet of Mithril Rings that Thorin had given to him. I wonder what has become of it?"

"What?" Cried Gimli startled out of his silence. "That was a Kingly gift!"

They Traveled on and soon reached the Northern Arch seeing a light they hoped to find a window of some sort. But dreading it only be a shaft in the great walls.

When they reached the room they found indeed it was only a shaft in the ceiling but also discovered that there was a tomb lying at the bottom of the light. It read in Dwarfish:

BALIN SON OF FUNDIN

LORD OF MORIA

"He is dead then." Sighed Gandalf. He then noticed something on the floor. There laid the remains of a book. It had been slashed, stabbed, burned and was hardly readable. But Gandalf Took his time in Pouring over it looking for some type of hint that could help them find there way. Frodo and Gimli Both stood by his side as he read it and from what they could see it was written in many different hands. In runes, both of Moria and Dale, and here and there an Elfish script. After quite some time Gandalf looked up and spoke.

"It seems to be a record of the fortunes of Balin's Folk. This passage seems to be referring to the years after their arrival. The top pages seems to be marked _two-three _so at least two are missing from the beginning. Listen to this!" He exclaimed

'_We drove the orcs from the great hall and guard- _I think; the next word is blurred and burned: probably _room – we slew many in the bright –_ I think is a blur followed by _Floie was killed by an arrow. He slew the great. _Then there are two that I can not read. Then comes _We have taken the twentyfirst hall of North Balin has set up his seat in the Chamber of Mazarbul .'_

"The chamber of Records" ,'

said Gimli.

"I guess that's were we now stand. I can not read any more for a great while but hear-_ We can not get out, they have taken the bridge and the second hall Frar can only read and he went 5 days ago. _

_The pool is up the run at west gate. The wacher in the water took Oin. We cannot get out. The end comes, drums, drums in the deep._

_They are coming._

"That is the last thing written." Gandalf closed the book silently. Then suddenly a deep dread came over the Fellowship. "We cannot get out . . . ." It was lucky for us that the wacher was sleeping at the southern end when we arrived but . . . there was suddenly aloud crash from behind Gandalf. Pippin stood there clutching Gandalf's Hat and Staff with a uneasy look on his face.

"Fool of a Took!" Hissed Gandalf. But he hardly had any time to scold him for there came the deep drums and Booms from bellow, that Pippin had awoken something in great depths.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam gasped. Frodo suddenly realized what Sam was staring at. Frodo quickly unsheathed his sword and realized it was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Cried Legolas.

"Get back, and stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn instructed the Hobbits. While he Boromir and Legolas went to help him Bar the door.

Before they Closed the door Boromir caught a glimpse of what they were up against. At least hundred orcs, a Cave Troll and a . . . . Girl? He took a closer look at her and realized they were dragging her, knees trailing along the ground with her hands tied behind her back. But before he could investigate further an arrow followed by a second was shot at his head and missed both times hitting the door. He quickly shut the door and helped secure It with ax's and extra wood in great haste.

"They Have a cave Troll and what looks like an imprisoned girl."

"What?" Aragorn said in surprise.

"I couldn't get a good look so I'm not sure. But"- there was a loud splintering noise from behind them the orcs were breaking through.

Lenethae's POV 

She finally came to and awoke. She felt cold, disgusting hands on the back of her neck and hair and realized she was being dragged. Her hands were bound and she had none of her weaponry on her.

"Were-am I?"

"Shut up or we'll feed you to the Troll!" The thing that was dragging her held and hit her on the side of the Head.

"uhh!" she let out a gasp of unexpected pain. As she felt blood trickling down her face. She hung limply in the creatures grasp and was silent. Until they came to a stop. She took all the strength that she had and forced herself to look up. All she saw were orcs surrounding her. There was a loud splintering noise and her strength gave out and she went limp again. There were horse laughs and high pitched cackles

That rang out. When suddenly there was an all mighty lurch of hysterics all around. The creatures had broken through all the sudden they were moving again being pushed and pulled in all directions. And she was suddenly pushed to the floor in a corner, out of the way and in a heap. She rolled over onto her side and saw that he creatures were orcs and they were attacking a group of men a dwarf, four children and an ELF! Maybe she could help them. If she could only reach her pocket and get the Entsap that she carried with her. She struggled to reach her left pocket but in vain.

"Miss? What are you doing in a place like this?" A high pitched voiced asked her.

"P-pocket" was all she could say. She felt some one searching through her pockets and remove the flask. "Miss? Is this what you wanted?" the voice asked. She nodded her head and tried to reach for it but couldn't find the strength to lift it.

"Mouth." she forced out. The owner of the voice came closer and lifted her head and helped her down a little of the sticky liquid. It was tough to sallow but she managed. She felt her strength returning to her and she managed to lift herself up.

"Miss-"

"It's alright." She said. "the Entsap healed me." She took the flask back from him and tucked it into a deep pocket. She then looked up and saw that the owner of the voice looked not but a child. But she then realized the pointed ears and hairy feet. 'He must be one of the Halfling's.' She thought to herself.

"Tell me little one tell me your name."

"Peregrin Took, My Lady."

"Well- Watch Out!" She cried. And she leapt into action. She pulled Pippin out of the way just in time to see another halfling smash into the wall, a spear wedged between his ribs. There was no way he could be alive.

"Stay here!" she instructed. She quickly grabbed a dead orcs sword and killed the first one that came at her. One became 7 and 7 became 18 and the level of dead orcs that lay around her became many. When there were no live orcs that she could kill, she lowered her weapon. And went to check on the halfling she had met earlier when she soon discovered that everyone in the room was crowed around one spot. The halfling she had met looked up to see were she was. When he spotted her he quickly announced to the group:

"Hey look! There she is!" everyone turned to see were he was pointing. There was the wizard, the elf and the two men. She assumed that the other halflings were behind them. She then recognized the elf. "Legolas?" she whispered. She raised a hand to her mouth and began to back away. Legolas slowly got to his feet and a look of recognition came upon his face. Lenethae suddenly sprinted out of the room.

"Wait!" He called after her but she kept on sprinting. How could this be! 'he's dead! It's just an illusion! He's not really there! He's dead!' tears formed in her eyes. She remembered the day she received the letter telling her that he had died, the day that he had left, not intending to die and the days in between the departing and the future that had ruined what they were to have.

She soon could not take and other step. The Entsap was great for fast recoveries but it wasn't magic. She stopped to take a breath and leaned forward on her knees. So the letter had not told the truth. She was going through the three stages. Shock. Panic. Realization. And where on earth was she? And then she remembered the attack on her village. The blue light, the leaving her body, then waking up a prisoner here. This was all to confusing. She looked up to see if Legolas had fallowed her. She could see the faint outline of someone moving in the distance. Weather it was Legolas or an orc she did not want to see ether of them. So she took a swallow of air held it in and began to run. Whoever it was that she had seen saw her and gave chase. Whoever it was they had remarkable speed and were gaining quickly. 'please, please let me a lone!' She could no longer hold in the breath clawing at her lungs and she exhaled letting the air shred her lungs.

"STOP! STOP!" She heard voices calling after her but she dared not stop, she only quickened her pace, witch she knew would regret later if the chase kept up much longer.

Finally she gave up and let her pursuer meet her. Lenethae's thick burnet hair hide her face as Legolas approached cautiously as if making sure the elf that he had been chasing after for at least fifteen minutes was real or not.

"Len-Lenethae"? he whispered. She Looked up through a curtain of her hair and saw tears in his eyes and knew that he was as surprised and scared to see her as she was him.

"I thought you were dead . . ." he whispered In a frail tone that suggested deep emotion.

"I thought they had killed you . . ." And he stepped forward and embraced her like he would never let her go again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder. Sobs that echoed throughout the caverns. She was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and fainted in his arms. The last thing that she heard was Legolas call her name and the muffled sound of other voices before she completely lost herself in memories of pure bliss. Oblivious to the fact that she would take the place of one of the nine in the fellowship until he would re-claim it from her.

Oblivious that she was in the arms of her forgotten lover.


End file.
